


Libre para amar, libre para luchar

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron regresa del asalto a la Arena de Capua y logra por fin, reunirse con Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libre para amar, libre para luchar

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una colaboración para el lanzamiento de la revista "Blaze", publicación bimensual de temática 'Boys Love' y  
> La escena se sitúa durante el Episodio 06 de la Segunda Temporada “Venganza”, después de este beso:
> 
>   

LIBRE PARA AMAR, LIBRE PARA LUCHAR

—¿Sufriste alguna herida?

—Los dioses me favorecen, hombrecillo —respondió Agron con una sonrisa.

—Llámame así otra vez y es probable que te den la espalda.

Nasir sonrió abiertamente observando con ojos brillantes al ex gladiador que se acercaba a él con paso seguro, mirándolo con esos ojos imposiblemente verdes, para tomarlo del rostro y estamparle un beso cargado de promesas. Él solo había alcanzado a tomarlo también por ambas mejillas y corresponderle con avidez.

Era un beso que tenía la virtud de hacerle olvidar la angustia que había pasado esperando por su regreso.

Nasir había estado casi toda la noche en vela junto a Naevia. Ambos rogaban a los dioses por el regreso de sus personas amadas. Y aunque la situación aparentemente era la misma, en el fondo era diferente: Crixus y Naevia habían compartido un amor clandestino y pagado las consecuencias de ser descubiertos, habían compartido risas, besos y caricias. Agron y Nasir, en cambio, solo habían compartido un casto beso de despedida, antes de la partida de los ex gladiadores hacia una misión suicida.

En parte estaba agradecido con los dioses que le habían permitido recuperar la conciencia en el momento justo para recibir ese primer beso, pero luego el temor de perder a Agron cuando recién se habían demostrado su afecto, había dominado sus emociones haciéndole permanecer despierto hasta que la debilidad de su cuerpo le hizo sucumbir en un sueño profundo.

Pero ahora estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Agron. Y de momento todo volvía a ser perfecto. 

Los labios de Agron se abrieron tratando de profundizar el beso. Algo en lo que Nasir no puso ningún reparo. Pero cuando los recios brazos del germano se movieron a su cintura para apretar el cuerpo menudo contra sí, el gemido que brotó de la garganta de Nasir estaba más relacionado con el dolor que con el deseo.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Agron separándose un poco, soltando el agarre de sus brazos pero moviendo sus manos para posarlas con suavidad en la cintura de Nasir.

—No son necesarias —le respondió el sirio viéndole con una tímida aunque complacida sonrisa. Se sentía junto al mismísimo Júpiter al estar envuelto en esos brazos y pegado a ese cuerpo de roble. Nasir no había podido reprimir ese jadeo de dolor pero no quería despegarse de Agron, por lo que le abrazó por la cintura y descansó su rostro sobre su pecho.

Agron depositó un pequeño beso sobre su coronilla y cayó entonces en cuenta de que estaban a media entrada del templo. Él nunca había sido un hombre que cediera fácilmente a deseos carnales y aunque no se avergonzaba de demostrar su afecto en público, tampoco le gustaba ofrecer espectáculos gratuitos. Se separó un poco pero fue lo suficiente para que Nasir, como todo ex esclavo personal experto en leer las expresiones de los demás, supiera ver y sentir su incomodidad.

—Acompáñame —le pidió tomándolo de la mano.

Agron lo siguió sin rechistar a una pequeña habitación dentro del templo. Sus ojos ávidos recorrieron el pequeño espacio: unas mantas colocadas junto a la pared, un pequeño cuenco con restos de comida, unas vasijas con agua limpia y unos trapos que se miraban manchados con sangre, como un recordatorio para el ex gladiador de lo cerca que había estado de perder a Nasir. 

Una vez dentro, el sirio cerró la entrada colocando una raída tela. Después se dirigió hacia las mantas y con un poco de dificultad, se sentó en ellas.

—Estar con una herida reciente tiene sus ventajas —le explicó Nasir con un pequeño guiño—, la medicus sugirió que descansara separado de los demás. Así evitamos miradas curiosas e indeseadas cuando es el momento de revisar y limpiar la herida, y hacer el cambio de los vendajes —añadió viendo hacia los trapos todavía sucios que tenía allí.

El germano sonrió y sin esperar invitación, comenzó a quitarse los restos del uniforme romano que aún llevaba puesto, hasta quedar solo con la subligaria. Nasir le miraba de una manera tal que solo hacía inflamar todavía más su deseo y le frustraba un poco que tales placeres todavía les fueran negados. Se acuclilló para desatarse las sandalias.

—Espero que no te importe compartir tu habitación —dijo entonces Agron como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Si eres tú quien será mi compañía, estaré más que dispuesto a hacerlo —respondió Nasir, palmeando la manta, para pedirle a Agron que se sentara junto a él.

Agron no se hizo de rogar. Se sentó en la manta, cuidando de hacerlo por el costado sano de Nasir, apoyó la espalda en la pared y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros. El sirio se acomodó contra su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, que comenzó a besar.

Poco a poco le atrajo hacia él haciendo que el cuerpo del ex gladiador casi cubriera por completo el suyo. El recio muslo de Agron entre sus piernas, presionando su erección. Nasir no pudo hacer más que comenzar a frotarse un poco contra ella. Agron correspondía a sus besos tratando de contenerse, pero al sentir la dureza de Nasir y lo enardecido de sus besos, llegó a un momento en que debía detenerse o ya no podría refrenar más sus deseos.

—Nasir… tu herida… —le recordó entre jadeos, abandonando su boca y besándole el cuello.

Pero Nasir estaba embriagado por ese cuerpo que ahora era libre de besar y acariciar.

—Estoy herido de mi costado... lo que limita un poco mis movimientos —le dijo un Nasir igual de jadeante —. Mis manos, sin embargo —agregó deslizando una de sus manos por el pecho de Agron hasta posarla sobre su erección por encima de la subligaria—, están en perfectas condiciones para sentirte —entonces le apretó arrancándole un gemido—, y mi boca también está ávida de saborearte.

Lo que brotó de la garganta de Agron fue un gruñido casi animal. En ese momento, ya no pensaba ni en la herida ni en nada que lo detuviera. Levantó el torso hasta quedar hincado frente a Nasir y desató su subligaria, quedando finalmente desnudo frente a su amante. Por su parte, Nasir trataba de liberarse de sus pantaloncillos mientras miraba como hipnotizado la entrepierna y la polla imposiblemente erecta de Agron, pero estando completamente acostado, le molestaba la herida.

—Ayúdame —le pidió y Agron casi le arrancó la tela. Las manos de Nasir se fueron directas a la polla de Agron y comenzó a acariciarlo—. Por Júpiter… eres perfecto. Todo tu cuerpo parece esculpido por los mismísimos dioses —exclamó.

—Nasir… —balbuceó.

Dejó caer su cuerpo otra vez sobre Nasir, apartando sus manos. El sirio dejó salir un gemido de protesta pero cuando sintió cómo Agron alineaba ambas pollas y comenzaba a acariciarlas con mano firme, se arqueó ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos sobrepasado por las sensaciones. Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, se derramó con fuerza embarrando los pechos de ambos y Agron le siguió, pocos segundos después.

Pasaron varios minutos para que los dos pudieran recuperar el aliento. Agron se acomodó con cuidado para no lastimarlo y se quedaron abrazados un momento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Agron.

—Nunca he estado mejor —respondió con un suspiro pero Nasir podía sentir que el otro tenía mucho más por decir. Sin embargo, entre ellos se estaba imponiendo el silencio—. Da voz a tus pensamientos, Agron.

El germano rió entre dientes. Nunca debía olvidar las habilidades que tenía Nasir de leer el lenguaje del cuerpo. Inspiró profundamente.

—Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas: por haberte obligado a mentir, por enfadarme porque decidiste ayudar a Crixus en las minas, por haberte dejado partir en una misión suicida…

—No más suicida que la tuya en la Arena de Capua —lo interrumpió Nasir.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir.

—Así es. Y tú no eres responsable de mi herida, Agron, ni de que yo haya estado cerca de morir. Mis decisiones como hombre libre me llevaron allí y ahora, estoy feliz no solo porque estamos reunidos otra vez, sino porque estoy entre tus brazos.

—No solo estás entre mis brazos. Mi corazón late por ti, Nasir.

—Y el mío te corresponde —le respondió.

Agron dejó salir un suspiro satisfecho. Y Nasir sintió como sus brazos se apretaban alrededor suyo un poco más. Era una sensación que no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque si bien era un agarre posesivo, él libremente estaba entregando sus afectos a Agron. Nadie se lo estaba ordenando ni nadie se lo estaba prohibiendo. Era libre de amar y de escoger a quien amar. 

También sabía que no debía desperdiciar ni un solo momento. La dolorosa herida que ahora adornaba su costado y la cicatriz que luego portaría, serían un constante recordatorio de que estaban en una lucha contra Roma y que siendo Agron uno de los hombres de confianza de Spartacus, pronto sería llamado por su líder para continuarla. Era libre para abrazar la causa y de escoger luchar.

Y él lucharía junto a Agron.

Hasta destruir a Roma o hasta morir en el intento.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews y kudos son bien recibidos y apreciados.  
> ¡¡Feliz 2014!!


End file.
